The Wind Dragon
by Dajambler
Summary: Separated at a young age from his sister, he was found by the wind dragon Viento and trained as the wind dragon slayer after surviving the tragedy that occurred in his town. Now he aims to get stronger to protect those that are close to him. (This is my first Fanfic.)


Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however own the characters Chris, and Viento**

Summary: Separated at a young age from his sister, he was found by the wind dragon Viento and trained as the wind dragon slayer after surviving the tragedy that occurred in his town. Now he aims to get stronger to protect those that are close to him.

**Profile**

**Name****: Chris Scarlet (younger brother to Erza)**

**Age****: 11**

**Appearance****: picture Aru Akise from Mirai Nikki but** **with hair similar in color to Erza. He wears an opened black button shirt, white undershirt and black pants and sneakers.**

**Personality****: Can be lazy at times, but when it comes to something he enjoys he is the first to get serious. He is very protective of his family. Loves to fight, but doesn't challenge everybody like Natsu does.**

**Likes****: Fairy Tail, cheesecake, his guitar**

**Dislikes****: Anybody that would hurt his family, anyone that breaks his trust, and vegetables.**

**Magic****: Wind dragon slayer, wind magic, basic requip (swords, clothes)  
**

* * *

**July 6 x777**

"Are you really gonna leave tomorrow mom?" A red-haired boy asks as he looks up at a green dragon

"**Yes Chris, as much as it pains me to do so. I have no say in the matter. Just remember that I love you and I will always be watching over you."** She said.

"I love you too mom" said Chris with a smile on his face.

"**Do you remember what I told you to do tomorrow?"** She asked.

"Yes I do, you said go to Fairy Tail so that I can get stronger and become the best dragon slayer ever!" he said still keeping a big smile on his face.

"**That is correct my son, now get some sleep you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow"** she said while smirking at her sons enthusiasm.

"Ok mom, I am pretty tired" he yawned as he curled up next to his foster mother.

"_**I will miss you so much my son, but Fairy Tail will treat you like family, and take care of you." **_Thought the dragon as she held her son close and went to sleep.

**July 7 x777**

Chris woke up the next day and as expected, Viento was gone but she left a bag with supplies that he could use on his journey to Fairy Tail.

"_Well might as well get going, no idea how long it will be till I get there" _Chris thought as he started walking in the direction of Magnolia. After a couple hours of walking Chris runs into a boy with spiky pink hair who keeps shouting.

"Oi, what the hell are you shouting so loud for?" he shouted slightly annoyed at the constant noise.

"Who are you? Where's Igneel?" the pink haired boy shouted as he jumped out of a bush

"Igneel? You mean the dragon Igneel?" asked a curious Chris

"YEA, DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?" yelled the pink-haired boy

"I don't know where Igneel is but if he is gone then it's probably for the same reason my mom Viento left." Chris said

"Viento? Is that a dragon? Were you raised by a dragon too?!" the now excited pink-haired boy asked

"Yep, my name is Chris Scarlet, son of Viento the Wind Dragon; I'm the Wind Dragon Slayer!" Chris proudly stated "What's your name?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the Fire Dragon; I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer!" he stated proudly

"Want to have a quick fight?" Chris asked with a grin on his face

"Sure!" Natsu shouted as he lit his hand on fire and charged towards Chris shouting **'FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST' **only for the flames to disappear and Chris to sidestep as he yelled **'WIND DRAGONS WING ATTACK'** hitting Natsu in the stomach causing him to kneel holding his stomach.

"Sorry about that…hehehe I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Chris apologized

"How did you do that?!" Natsu asked as he got up.

"Do what?" a curious Chris asked

"My flames went out when you started to attack." Natsu said

"Oh, my wind blew out the fire. I probably should have mentioned that you would have difficulty fighting me earlier because you're a fire mage." Chris explained

"That's not fair!" Natsu complained

"Well if you want, I can train with you, it's not easy but there is a way for you to beat wind users, and I can help you with that." Chris offered.

"Sounds like a plan, and once were done with that, I'm gonna beat you Chris!" Natsu shouted

"Alright Natsu" Chris chuckled "why don't you come with me, my mom said I should head to Fairy Tail so I can get stronger. We can look for any clues about our dragons on the way there, and I can help you with that training." Offered Chris

"Ok that sounds good, let's go." Shouted Natsu as he Ran off

"HEY, YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY" Chris shouted slightly annoyed

"Oh, hehe…ok you lead the way then" said Natsu as he stopped running and walked back to Chris.

"_Idiot" _thought Chris as they started walking towards Magnolia.

**Two days later**

"Alright Natsu were here, Fairy tail should be around here somewhere. Help me look." Said Chris as he walked around looking for the place

After a while of looking around both Natsu and Chris were about to give up.

"Where the hell is Fairy Tail we looked everywhere" shouted both Chris and Natsu.

"You're looking for Fairy Tail? I know where it is, just follow me" said Makarov

"REALLY? OK LETS GO" both boys shouted as they followed him

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached the Fairy Tail Building

"Here we are, Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Said Makarov

"Hey gramps, I was wondering, why is it called Fairy Tail anyway?" asked Chris

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? Like them, this place is an eternal mystery… A never ending adventure!" replied Makarov "Come on in so we can get you a guild mark"

"Guild mark?" asked Chris

"Every member has a guild mark to show that they are a part of the guild" Replied Makarov

"You mean we can join?" said Chris with a smile

"Of course you can! By the way what type of magic do you boys use?" asked Makarov curiously

"Were Dragon Slayers!" both boys shouted

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer!" shouted Natsu with a grin

"I'm Chris Scarlet the Wind Dragon Slayer!" exclaimed Chris

"Scarlet? Are you by any chance related to a girl named Erza Scarlet?" Makarov asked while rubbing his chin.

"Yea, that's my sister, why? Do you know where she is?!" shouted Chris as he looked at Makarov hoping he did

"Yes I do, she joined the guild sometime last year and is worried about you. She doesn't know what happened to you. I'm sure she will be excited to find out you're ok." Said Makarov

"REALLY? Where is she I want to see her!" said Chris as he was ready to run through the door and look for his sister.

"She left this morning on a job; she should be back in a few hours. Why don't you both come in and get your guild marks then talk with the other children in the guild while you wait." Said Makarov with joy as he will soon see a heartwarming family reunion soon

The trio walked up to the bar and Makarov jumped up and sat on the stool and asked the boys where they wanted there marks and what color.

"I want a red mark on my right arm" said Natsu as he got his stamp and then walked towards the other kids to say hi

"And you my boy?" Makarov asked Chris

"ummm, blue and on my left forearm!" said Chris

"Alright it's done, now how about you go introduce yourself to the rest of the guild." Said Makarov

"Alright gramps" replied Chris as he went over to Natsu and the other kids.

Both Chris and Natsu go on to meet everybody who's in the guild at the moment. Natsu and Grey both begin fighting while Chris continued to talk with the rest of the kids and learn about their magic and who they are. A few hours later Erza comes back to the guild after completing her job. At first she sees Natsu and Grey fighting and goes to stop them.

"GREY! No fighting in the guild! And where are…your…C-Chris?!" Erza shouted in desperation praying that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her

At the sound of his name Chris looks up from the table where he was at and saw his sister crying. "huh?" Chris muttered as he looked up not knowing who called him "who…Erza" Chris muttered as he got up "ERZA!" he shouted as he ran towards his sister to hug her tightly

"Erza/Chris it really is you! Where were you?!" the siblings shouted as the held each other tightly without letting go in fear of losing the other although Erza was hugging Chris tighter then he was to her and he was turning a little blue

"E-Erza…can't… breathe.." Chris managed to say

"Oh sorry, I just missed you so much I thought I would never see you again…" Erza muttered with a sad look in her eyes

"It's ok, why don't we go somewhere private so we can talk, I want to know where you were and I am sure you want to know what I've been up too!" Chris offered

"Ok, come with me to my place, we can talk there" Erza said while she began dragging Chris towards her home

After a while of walking the siblings finally arrive in Erza's room in Fairy Hills and begin to talk about where they were while separated.

"Alright I'll go first…well, I don't remember much about what happened. All I remember is that I woke up under some rocks and went looking for you…"

_Flashback_

_Chris POV_

"_Ow… what happened?" I thought as I looked at all of the destruction houses around him_

"_W-what, who…I need to find Erza" I thought_

_I wandered around for about an hour looking everywhere for you and our parents, I was scared and crying cause I thought I was all alone and I would never see you again and then she came, when I was crying in the park_

"_**Little one, what are you doing alone here?" **__a soothing voice asked me_

_I didn't expect anybody to be in town, heh I looked everywhere and I didn't find a single person. My only thought was "who are you?" as I turned to look up to the voice and imagine my shock when I see a green dragon looking down at me. But, the thing is, I knew I should have been scared. There was a giant dragon in front of me; the claw was bigger than me! Who wouldn't be scared of that! But the thing is when I looked at the dragon; I felt a calming feeling coming from the dragon, like I would be ok, everything would be ok._

"_**My name is Viento little one, don't worry I won't hurt you, what is your name? And why are you all alone in this destroyed town?" **__asked Viento_

"_My name is Chris Scarlet… and I lived here…do you know where Erza is?" I asked hoping she would know where you were._

"_**I'm sorry, I do not know where this Erza is, but I can tell she is close to you. Tell me Chris, what will you do now?"**_ Questioned Viento

"_I…I will try…no. I WILL get stronger; I will get stronger to protect the people I love and to find my sister. I don't know where she is, but I know she's alive, I just know it."_

"_**And tell me, how will you get stronger?"**_

"_I don't know…I will learn from someone strong so I can get strong too! Viento do you know anybody who can teach me?"_

"_**I might… but that depends, do you think you can handle the training?"**_

"_Yes, I can handle it! Who is the teacher Viento? What will I learn?"_

"_**I will be your teacher Chris."**_

"_Really?"_

"_**Of course, I see potential in you. How would you like to become a Dragon Slayer?"**_

"_I'd love to be a Dragon Slayer!" _

End Flashback

After telling Erza his story Chris showed her his control over the winds as proof of his training.

"I can basically control the winds as you can see. Any wind based attack will not work on me and I can just eat it and regain my strength. A cool thing about it is that, let's say for example you're hungry, normally you would just go get something to eat. What I can do is eat the air around me." Chris said smiling

"What do you mean eat the air?" a curious Erza asked

"Well, air is always flowing around us; I can take some of the air that's flowing in the sky and eat it. I'm basically consuming the magic in the air, but at the same time I'm also taking some of the oxygen with it. It's kind of the reason why I won't just go around eating the air. Lack of oxygen can hurt people."

"I see." Erza said

"Another cool thing that I can do is fly!" Chris said as he began to float into the air.

"That's so cool!" Erza shouted

After his Demonstration was finished he let Erza go on to explain what had happen to her, and as expected, Chris was pissed he wasn't able to help his sister in anyway. He would never have believed something that bad could have happened to his sister. He was so mad he began to unconsciously cause a little tornado around him. But luckily Erza managed to calm him down by hugging him tightly.

"Erza…I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again, I promise." Declared Chris

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to protect you; I AM the older sister after all." Said Erza

After a few minutes of hugging and crying they finally let go after Chris calmed down completely.

"Erza, I forgot to ask but, what type of magic do you use, all I know is that you made those blades go flying." Chris asked curiously.

"Oh, I use requip magic, master is helping me learn it and get better at it." Erza said

"Well, how does it work?" Chris questioned

"Well Requip allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so that they can be easily summoned at any time, even during a fight. Not only can you requip weapons and armor, but you can also requip clothes and other essential supplies." Erza explained

"Do you think you could teach me the basics? I mean it seems really useful to be able to requip clothes and supplies." Chris asked

"I guess I could." Erza thought while tapping her chin

"Alright it will be a good way to spend time together, and I can also train as well." Chris said

"Yea, it would be nice to spend time together after all that time apart." Erza thought out loud.

"Anyway…I'm tired so I'm gonna get some sleep. Me and Natsu decided to look for a place to stay tomorrow." He said as he lay on the bed

"Natsu? Was he the boy who was fighting with Grey? How did you both meet anyway?" she asked

"I met him on my way to Fairy Tail after Viento left, why?" he asked

"No reason, I was just curious. Anyway, go take a shower. You're not sleeping here while your dirty and sweaty from traveling all day." She yelled

"But I'm tired…." Complained Chris

"NOW!" Demanded Erza

"Alright fine" he muttered walking towards the shower.

**A/N: I'm sorry if the story is not the best, I really felt like doing this just because I love Fairy Tail. Just please bear with me, I promise I will try my best. I'm not the best writer if you haven't noticed so, sorry again on that. Also I don't really want to do more chapters on the backstory so. All that you need to know is that Chris managed to get S-Class a year after Erza. After finding a guitar in a store he fell in love with it and got really good with the guitar. He will not have an exceed partner; I don't really see a need to give him one. The next chapter will start at episode 1 of the Fairy Tail canon. But Chris will meet up with Natsu right after he met the fake 'salamander'. **


End file.
